It has long been known to provide a sheet metal book end consisting of a flat, planar, horizontal bottom plate, from which an upstanding, inverted U shaped vertical, support plate, has been cut, or punched out, and bent upwardly, such book ends being slidable unless the weight of a book rests on a part of the bottom plate.
It is also known to form brackets of various types with attachment flanges having sharp pointed tabs punched, cut, or slit from the material thereof and bent outwardly therefrom, as exemplified in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,588; Monette, May 21, 1963; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,246; Daitch; Dec. 14, 1965; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,428; Gilb; Aug. 24, 1971.
However, as far as I am aware, it has not been heretofore proposed in the prior art, by patent or commercially, to provide a rack suitable for displaying frozen food packages on the wire grille shelf of a frozen food case so that the packages are upstanding on one edge, facing forwardly so that the customer may readily read the front panel of each successive front package in the shingled formation of packages.